Louise Troy
Louise Troy (November 9, 1933 — May 5, 1994) was an American actress, who had appeared in several television shows and films, as well as stage. She has appeared as a guest star on such shows as The Defenders, Hawaii Five-O, Barnaby Jones, The Odd Couple, Lou Grant, 227, Kate & Allie and Newhart, as well as appearing in three different episodes of the 1960s American television sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. She also appeared as a regular on the soap, The Guiding Light for two seasons as two different characters. Louise's film credits include the original Yours, Mine and Ours, The Swimmer, Ghostbusters II and Missing Pieces. She was originally trained for the stage at the American Academy of Dramatic Arts, in New York City, where she was born. Her stage debut was at the Club Theatre in 1954 in the play, "The Infernal Machine", for which she received the Show Business off-Broadway Award. She later played the ghostly Elmira in Noel Coward's play, "Blithe Spirit" as well as the more mortal wife Ruth in the 1960s musical version of the play, "High Spirits". Louise would be nominated three times for a Tony Award, twice as Best Featured Actress (Musical) in 1963 and 1964 and the third time as Best Actress (Musical) in 1967. She was the second wife of Werner Klemperer, whom she met while playing Baroness Lili in an early episode of Hogan's Heroes. The two married in 1969, but were later divorced. She later married the actor, Douglas Seale. Louise worked with him in Ghostbusters II but the two appeared in different scenes in the film. They were married until her death. In 1994, she died in New York City from breast cancer. Filmography * Missing Pieces (1991) * People Like Us (1990) (TV) * Ghostbusters II (1989) * The Guiding Light (1952) (TV) (1974) and (1978) * Crowhaven Farm (1970) (TV) * The Swimmer (1968) * Yours, Mine and Ours (1968) * Mr. Belvedere (1965) (TV) * The Parisienne and the Prude (1964) * Ride with Terror (1963) * Roogie's Bump (1954) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Newhart playing "Lucinda Welles" in episode: "Hi, Society" (episode # 7.11) 9 February 1989 * 227 playing "Cindy" in episode: "The Audit" (episode # 2.16) 21 February 1987 * Remington Steele playing "Mrs. McCormick" in episode: "Steele Hanging in There: Part 1" (episode # 5.3) 3 February 1987 * Kate & Allie (as Louise Tory) playing "Saleslady" in episode: "Found Money" (episode # 4.2) 29 September 1986 * Lou Grant playing "Bonita Worth" in episode: "Exposé" (episode # 3.2) 24 September 1979 * Bert D'Angelo/Superstar playing "Hanna Chapman" in episode: "A Noise in the Streets" (episode # 1.6) 27 March 1976 * Toma playing "Actress" in episode: "50 Percent Normal" (episode # 1.9) 18 January 1974 * Barnaby Jones playing "Hazel Turlock-Chandler" in episode: "To Denise, with Love and Murder" (episode # 1.11) 22 April 1973 * Cannon playing "Mrs. Manning" in episode: "Hear No Evil" (episode # 2.11) 29 November 1972 * The Odd Couple playing "Commerical Representive" in episode: "Felix's First Commerical" (episode # 3.8) 3 November 1972 * The Most Deadly Game playing "Mrs. Granger" in episode: "Little David" (episode # 1.1) 10 October 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Hedy von Behler" in episode: "Operation Hannibal" (episode # 4.17) 18 January 1969 * Felony Squad playing "Erika Pike" in episode: "Matched for Murder" (episode # 3.8) 22 November 1968 * Hawaii Five-O playing "Nora Reese" in episode: "Full Fathom Five" (episode # 1.1) 26 September 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Anna Gebhart" in episode: "Axis Annie" (episode # 3.23) 10 February 1968 * Dundee and the Culhane playing "Mrs. Amber" in episode: "The Duelist Brief" (episode # 1.8) 1 November 1967 * The Iron Horse playing "Countess" in episode: "Five days in Washtiba" (episode # 2.4) 7 October 1967 * Run for Your Life playing "Katerina Ghiatis" in episode: "Keep My Share of the World" (episode # 1.19) 7 February 1966 * Honey West playing "Darlene, the hypotist" in episode: "Invitation to Limbo" (episode # 1.14) 17 December 1965 * The F.B.I. playing "Doris McFalda" in episode: "The Problem of the Honorable Wife" (episode # 1.7) 31 October 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Baroness Lili" in episode: "The Flight of the Valkyrie" (episode # 1.5) 15 October 1965 * Slattery's People playing "Evelyn Willis" in episode: "Questin: Bill Bailey, Why Did You Come Home?" (episode 1.24) 2 April 1965 * East Side/West Side playing "Bianca" in episode: "The Street" (episode # 1.19) 24 February 1964 * The Defenders playing "Beatrice Hillyer" in episode: "Ordeal" (episode # 2.20) 2 February 1963 * True Story playing "Amy" in episode" "Episode dated 31 October 1959" 31 October 1959 * The United States Steel Hour playing "Gwendolyn" in episode: "Who's Earnest?" (episode # 5.3) 9 October 1957 External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Louise Troy at the Internet Movie Database Troy, LouiseTroy, LouiseTroy, LouiseTroy, LouiseTroy, LouiseTroy, LouiseTroy, Louise